Together Again
by Cassidy Alice
Summary: Suddenly, she wished she was a little girl again. She missed the magic of childhood and all the wonders that came with it.
1. The Magic of Childhood

Chapter I: The Magic of Childhood

"Summer's practically over," Suki sighed, as she stretched out on the soft grass underneath the shade of a cherry blossom tree and stared up at the afternoon sky. The scent of flowers drifted on the wings of a wind that whispered of autumn. "The days are already growing shorter."

"I wish summer would start all over again," Katara said, lying back on the grass. "I hate winters."

Mai nudged her. "Sit up straight or you'll ruin your dress and your hair," she admonished.

Katara scowled but straightened up. "Why are we out here in fancy dresses anyway? The party doesn't start for another hour."

"I already told you," Mai replied. "The servants are busy setting up and apparently we're getting in the way."

"How come Sokka and Zuko aren't out here?" Toph demanded.

"They're _supervising_." Mai said.

Toph rolled her eyes. "I bet they are. Knowing Sokka, he's already got a head start on the food."

Suki laughed. "You're probably right; Sokka loves food and parties."

"I hate them," Katara said. "We've been to way too many. They get boring after a while."

"You just have to learn to live with them," Mai said. "Even if most of them are boring."

"It's been eight years. When are they going to stop celebrating the end of the war?" Katara wondered.

Suki shrugged. "Maybe people just need an excuse to celebrate."

"No," Mai responded, matter-of-factly. "It's holiday season. There're always parties this time of year."

"I can't believe we're stuck out here," Toph grumbled, fiddling with the sash on her dress. "I could think of a million others things to do other than sit around and do nothing."

"We could practice," Mai said, glancing at Suki. "We haven't practiced for days."

Suki grinned. "We could."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Toph asked. "It's not like I can earthbend inside the palace. Your servants would probably just yell at me."

"You could be the judge," Mai said. "Assuming this is a competition."

Suki smirked. "You're on."

Toph shrugged. "Fair enough. It beats sitting around and doing nothing. Are you coming?" she asked, turning to Katara.

The waterbender shook her head. "It's too nice to stay indoors. I'll just stay out here until the party starts."

"Suit yourself. Just don't ruin your dress." She teased as she ran to catch up with Suki and Mai. Katara smiled and watched her leave. The wind was whispering again and a few petals from the trees floated down towards her. She picked one up and examined it, smiling to herself. Growing up, there were days when she had dreamt about this, about attending royal parties dressed in flowing, elegant gowns with flowers twined in her hair. But now that she was doing it, she couldn't imagine why she found it so fascinating. She closed her eyes and her mind drifted years back to the days she spent huddled around the fire, dreaming. She'd imagined herself wearing a gown in midnight blue, her hair elegantly styled and decked with flowers and tiny sparkling jewels. Her escort had always been someone tall and obscure, a figure she had never been able to picture. She had imagined how he would lead her onto the dance floor and when she danced, she had always thought that it would be like floating on air. And with a small smile on her face, she fell asleep, reminiscing of the dreams she had dreamed as a young girl growing up in the South Pole.

The party had already started by the time Katara woke up. She could make out the sound of the soft music and the steady murmur of the guests talking to each other. But beneath that, she heard a softer, more muffled sound. Getting up and shaking some petals off her dress, she walked to the far end of the courtyard where she discovered a small girl trying to walk along the edge of the giant marble fountain. She had long black hair that cascaded over her shoulders and her white dress was stained with mud and grass. Katara watched her and smiled. Once upon a time, she had been that young, where trying to walk on a fountain's edge had provided hours of fun. What I would give to go back to those days, she thought. If only…

The little girl gave a cry and suddenly tumbled forward, landing on the soft grass. Katara rushed to help her.

"Are you alright?"

The little girl looked crestfallen. "I was so close to going all the way around."

Katara laughed. "You just need to try a little harder. The trick is balance."

The little girl looked up at her. "Really?"

Katara nodded. "I've done stuff like that lots of times."

The little girl scrambled up and tugged at Katara's hand. "Come play with me."

Katara laughed again. "Alright. But I don't even know your name."

"Rina," the girl replied, standing up. "I just turned six yesterday. What's your name? How old are you?"

Katara smiled. "I'm Katara," she replied. "And I'm definitely older than you."

Rina giggled. "All the ladies say that. And all the ladies won't play with me because I'm a little girl. How come you said you would?"

She shrugged. "I don't feel like partying."

Rina cocked her head to one side. "I thought all the ladies liked to party."

"Not me."

"I'm waiting for my daddy," Rina said, climbing onto the fountain. "He's coming back from the Water Tribe, tonight. He's going to play with me."

Katara, who had been paying more attention to Rina's footing than what she said, looked up. All week long, she had been looking forward to this night because her father and Aang were returning to the Fire Nation. This morning, she had even helped the servants set up their rooms, but somehow in the last few hours, the thought had completely slipped her mind.

"What's wrong?" Rina asked, noticing Katara's thoughtful expression.

"Nothing. I just remembered my dad is coming too," Katara said.

"Is he coming to play with you too?"

"Something like that."

"Well you can play with me in the meantime," Rina said, matter-of-factly. "Teach me how to walk on the fountain. Please."

Grinning, Katara climbed onto the fountain and began walking. She was thankful the large courtyard was surrounded by a tall hedge that obscured the view of the guests in the ballroom.

"You're amazing," Rina whispered in awe. "How do you do that?"

"That? That was nothing," Katara replied. "Once you find balance, you can do so much more."

"Like what?"

Katara's eyes twinkled and she launched forward, beginning an intricate dance. Rina's eyes steadily grew bigger as Katara cart-wheeled, flipped, and spun her way along the marble rim of the structure.

"Please oh please, teach me how to do that?" Rina begged, her hazel eyes glowing with wonder as Katara finished.

"It's not a real dance, though," she answered, rearranging her hair. "It was just something I made up one summer while my dad was in the Earth Kingdom."

"You made it up? All by yourself?"

Katara choked back a laughed. Had she been so awestruck by such simple things when she was little? "How about we do something else?"

"Let's play catch," Rina suggested.

"Do you have a ball?"

"Not_ that_ catch, Katara. _Catch._ You have to try and catch me."

"I see," Katara responded, smiling. "And what happens when I do?"

Rina giggled. "I don't know. But I'll think of something." She took off running and Katara gave her a ten second head start before casting off her slippers and running after her. Rina ducked under a hedge and scurried past the duck pond, giggling and looking over her shoulders.

"Faster, Katara, faster," she urged, continuing to run.

"You asked for it," Katara replied, lifting the hem of her dress and putting on a burst of speed. Rina shrieked in delight and ran away. Katara chased after her, but stopped when she noticed she had walked into mud. She bit her lip. Mai wouldn't be happy that Katara had gotten mud all over the new dress that Mai had the tailors make for her, but she honestly didn't care. She had accumulated enough dresses in the last eight years to last a lifetime and the mud felt so cool against her bare feet. She wiggled her toes, grinning to herself as the cool earth brushed against her skin. It felt so nice to let loose for once and act like the little girl she had once been.

Katara was so lost in thought, she didn't notice that Rina running towards a giant tree until Rina called her name.

"Rina," Katara cried, running towards her. "Watch where you're going." But the little girl kept looking back at Katara, blissfully unaware that in another few hundred feet she would collide with a tree. Katara began running once again, hoping to catch up with her, when she tripped on the hem of her dress and with a cry fell head first into the duck pond. Rina stopped running and gasped in shock as a wet Katara surfaced and climbed out of the pond.

"What on earth is going on out here?" Mai demanded. She frowned when she noticed the waterbender was completely drenched in water, a small puddle of water forming at her feet. "Katara, you're sopping wet and you ruined your dress."

Katara threw her head back and laughed, her blue eyes twinkling. "Like you care, Mai."

"You can't come to a ball looking like that." Mai pointed out. Katara looked down at her dress. The mud from before had washed off, but the hem of her dress was ripped. Her hair had come undone and the flowers that had been woven into it had long ago fallen out. Now, her long brown hair was plastered flat against her back and her dress clung to her. _She _didn't mind, but Mai was livid.

"I can't believe you, Katara. You're acting like a little girl."

"You should try it some time, Mai. Being so apathetic isn't good for you," Katara teased.

Mai just glared at her.

Katara sighed. "If the dress means so much to you, I'll go and get another one made."

"That's not the point," Mai said. "I don't need another dress. It's just that all your dresses are the same so Suki and I thought you should get a new one. Getting you a dress was her idea. I just picked out the design."

"I could bend the water out of the dress," Katara admitted. "But I don't think…"

Mai just sighed. "No, it's alright. I honestly don't care that the dress it wet; I just thought you would."

Katara smiled apologetically. "It was really thoughtful of you two to buy me a new dress, but I have way too many. And I wasn't really thinking when I…"

Mai laughed. "You know I'm not mad, right?"

Katara nodded, smiling. "I know. I just want to make sure it doesn't seem like I'm ungrateful. The truth is, I was playing with Rina and I forgot to pay attention to keeping my dress clean."

"What were you two doing? There's hardly anything to do here."

Katara smiled. "Just doing things little children enjoy. It feels so good to let loose once in a while. Sometimes, I wish I was a little girl again."

Mai scowled. "I wish I could, but I'm still in training to become the new Fire Lady. I can't afford to _let loose_." She sighed. "I guess you won't be coming back inside."

"Me? In there?" Katara shook her head. "I'd rather stay out here. You know me."

"Suit yourself," Mai said, walking away. "I'll keep people out of this courtyard."

"Thanks, Mai."

Mai just gave a small smile before disappearing into the ballroom. Rina came to stand beside Katara and watched Mai leave.

"Did you mean what you said?" Rina wondered. "About wanting to be a little girl again?"

Katara nodded.

"I've always wanted to be a grown up," Rina said.

"Childhood is the best part of life. Once you're my age, there's nothing but work, work, and more work."

"But I thought being grown up meant lots of parties and lots of fun."

"It does. But there's also lots of work," Katara pointed out. "But when you're little, you have nothing to do but discover the magic of childhood."

* * *

**A/N: **Hopefully, I can updapte this story a lot faster than I updated my other ones. But in the meantime, please review! :)

~Cassidy Alice


	2. Together Again

Chapter II: Together Again

"Do you think we'll make it in time?" Minister Chang asked.

Hakoda glanced at the man before smiling. "I've never travelled by sky bison before, but I'm told they're fast."

Chang merely nodded before turning to face Aang. "Thank you once again for the lift, Avatar. You don't know how much it means to me to be going home a little early. I'm quite eager to see my family."

"It was nothing," Aang replied, truthfully. "We should be back by evening."

"I can't wait to see my children," Chang muttered, settling back. Hakoda nodded in silent agreement. He had missed Katara and Sokka and he didn't need anyone to tell him that Chang missed his children. He glanced at the short minister and smiled. Chang was a young man with brown hair and brown eyes and a warm smile. From what he had revealed about himself, Hakoda knew that Chang had a ten year old son and a six year old daughter. Hakoda didn't know else much about him (they had met at the North Pole during a peace conference) but he knew enough to know the man missed his family terribly. Every now and then he would glance at the horizon and sigh despondently despite the knowledge that he was returning home.

"Have you ever traveled to the colonies?" Hakoda asked, trying to distract the other man.

Chang looked a bit surprised, but answered anyway. "Not really. I was on a ship that docked at a port in one of them, but I didn't get off. Have you?"

"No, but my children have," Hakoda admitted.

"Ah yes. They travelled with you, didn't they, Avatar."

Aang nodded.

"I'm told you had quite the adventures," Chang said.

"When we weren't running from Princess Azula," Aang replied.

Chang nodded. "Is it true that you saved an entire fishing village?"

"Not by myself."

Hakoda laughed. "Sokka told me about this. Didn't Katara dress herself up as the Painted Spirit?"

"The Painted Lady," Aang corrected, nodding. "It was pretty funny watching those firebenders; they had no idea what was going on."

Chang turned to Hakoda. "You must be eager to see your children again."

Hakoda chuckled. "I'm always glad to see them; whether or not they're happy to see me is a different story."

* * *

"Are you going to watch her all day?" Sokka asked. The young man turned around, and grinned.

"What's it to you?"

"Just curious. You're not going to get a girl's attention by staring at her for an hour."

"Well you were too."

"It's different for me," Sokka said, "I know her."

"Who are you?"

"The name's Sokka. You are?"

"Quon. I'm from the Earth Kingdom. I'm visiting family and they dragged me to this party."

Sokka nodded, discreetly appraising the young man. Quon seemed his age and he seemed nice enough. He was tall and lean and had black hair that vaguely reminded Sokka of Haru. Sokka badly wanted to ask him why he kept staring at the two girls in the courtyard, but he kept his mouth shut. He would get the information out of Quon shortly.

"So," Quon asked, offhandedly. "Who is she?"

"Her?" Sokka pointed to the taller of the two figures in the courtyard and Quon nodded. "That's Katara."

"Is she from around here?"

"Sort of," Sokka admitted. "She's been here for the past year, but she came from somewhere else."

"Oh. She's really good with kids." Quon noted, listening to the laughter of the little girl Katara played with.

Sokka nodded. "She is." He agreed. He had to admit, Katara was better with kids than he was. Either the kids loved him, or they were scared of him (something he had yet to figure out) but all the kids loved playing with Katara. It was just natural, he supposed. Growing up, all the kids back home had loved playing with Kya and Katara was just like her.

"You don't seem too interested in her," Quon said. "You've got a girl waiting for you?"

"I guess," Sokka said. "Although I don't know if waiting is the right term."

"I see."

"What about you?" Sokka asked, almost knowing the answer.

"No," Quon said, sadly. "I don't. But I'd like a girl. It's time I settled down."

Sokka burst out laughing. "You sound like an old guy."

Quon frowned. "I'm twenty-three. All my friends are married. I just thought it's time I get married to. I was engaged, but my fiancé died."

"Sorry," Sokka apologized. "It must be hard for you."

Quon shrugged, watching Katara and Rina in the distance. "I've learned to live with it. I've seen a lot of girls, but Katara's something different. She's amazing."

You don't need to tell me, Sokka thought as a smile crept across his face. So _that_ was Quon's game.

"Any chance you could introduce me to Katara?" Quon wondered, shifting his gaze back to Sokka.

"I might be able to. Why do you want to meet her so badly?"

"I wonder if she's got anyone waiting for her. She's beautiful."

Sokka frowned. "Hey, that's my sister you're talking about."

"Your _sister_?" Quon echoed. "But I thought you said she was your friend."

"I said I knew her," Sokka pointed out. "Two completely different things."

Quon passed a hand over his face and Sokka thought he heard him mutter something about embarrassment.

"I bet she's not taken, though," Quon said, suddenly. "Do you think I could…?"

"No," Sokka said, forcefully. "You can't do whatever it is you were going to say and she _is_ taken."

"But…"

"If I catch you doing anything to my little sister, you're going to be pummeled, Water Tribe style." And Sokka walked away leaving a confused and slightly nervous Quon to ponder what he meant.

* * *

Rina screwed her eyes shut as the liquid made contact with her skin. She flinched ever so slightly as Katara applied pressure to her cut.

"The water's cold," she whined as Katara manipulated the fluid over her skin.

"I'm almost done," Katara murmured, concentrating on her healing. Rina gaped as the tiny cut on her knee sealed itself shut.

"You healed it!" she cried, hugging the waterbender so hard that they both fell backward. "Thank you."

Katara laughed. "You're welcome."

Rina glanced resolutely at the tall oak tree. "I'm going to try climbing it again."

"But that's how you got hurt," Katara pointed out. "Don't you want to do something else?"

Rina shook her head and began jumping up and down trying to grab the lowest branch. Katara effortlessly climbed on and helped Rina up. The little girl climbed higher and higher, but Katara was content to just watch her. She laughed as Rina cried in delight as she reached the top of the tree and called down to her.

"Katara, you can see the whole world from up here." Rina cried. She heard Katara laugh and scurried down to sit beside the waterbender.

"What's so funny?"

"You are," Katara admitted. "You're so amused by little things."

"Is that bad?" Rina wondered, her smile fading.

"No," Katara amended. "That's a good thing."

Rina nodded but otherwise remained silent. For a full five minutes, she didn't say anything. She merely stared at the evening sky and Katara sensed what she was thinking.

"I don't think my father's coming back tonight," She said in a small voice. Katara was surprised by the sudden change in her mood. She had been so lively a few minutes ago and now she seemed so depressed.

"He's coming," Katara reassured. "The day isn't over yet."

"How do you know?"

Katara shrugged. "I just do."

Rina glanced quizzically at Katara. "You're a fortune teller?"

"No," Katara chuckled. "Not a fortune teller. I've just learnt from experience. But you'll father will be here soon."

"I miss him," she said in a small voice. Katara sighed. She knew all too well what it felt like. "Sometimes, I wish he didn't have to go away."

"I know," Katara said, trying to comfort her. "But he'll be back before you know it."

"You think so?" Rina glanced hopefully up at her.

Katara nodded. "You'll be together again soon."

"Have you ever missed someone so much it made you cry?"

"Lots of times." Katara admitted, slightly taken aback by the young girl's question. "I missed my friends a lot. They left after the war ended."

"Did they come back?"

She nodded. "They promised to."

"My father did too, but what if he doesn't?"

"Rina, your father isn't going to stay in the Water tribe forever. For one thing, it's too cold for people who have spent their whole life in the Fire Nation and he'd miss you too much."

"But what if he doesn't?" She persisted.

"He will. When my friends left after the war, I really missed them. I used to think they'd never come back and visit."

"Did they?"

Katara nodded. "Your father will come back, trust me."

"How do you know?" Rina wondered, turning her hazel eyes back to the horizon.

"I'm a fortune teller, remember? I know things," Katara replied, her eyes sparkling and Rina giggled.

* * *

Chang had to admit that the Fire Lord's ball was quite amazing but he was anxious to see his daughter. He had learnt from Mai that she was in the courtyard so when Chang, Hakoda and Aang entered the courtyard they were surprised to find it empty. Chang suddenly felt bad for making Hakoda and the Avatar come even though they had offered to help him find his daughter.

"She's not here," he said, dejectedly. "I'm truly sorry for making you come all this way."

Hakoda was about to say something when a little girl jumped down from a tree.

"Dad, you're back!"

"Rina," Chang cried, rushing to his little daughter.

"I'm so happy you're back," Rina whispered, hugging him.

"Me too," Chang agreed.

Aang smiled at the two of them when he noticed something in the tree Rina had just been in. He slipped away and walked to the base of trunk. Looking up, he noticed a figure sitting on the branch. Although he couldn't make out who it was, he had a pretty good idea.

"Katara?"

The waterbender was so startled she lost her balance and landed, rather clumsily, in a heap on the ground a few feet below only to find a pair of silver eyes appraising her. She blushed and quickly picked herself up, brushing the dirt off her dress and the leaves off her hair.

"Hi," Katara said, suddenly wishing her dress wasn't torn and that she wasn't a complete mess.

"What were you doing in a tree?"

Katara tugged at a strand of her hair. "Long story. I didn't know you knew Rina's dad."

"Who?"

"Rina," Katara pointed to the little girl. "She's been playing out here all afternoon waiting for her dad, so I thought I'd keep her company."

"I guess that explains your appearance," Aang teased.

Katara blushed and looked down at her dress. "Yeah, I guess it does."

Aang laughed. "I was just kidding. So Mr. Chang is Rina's dad? I don't know him too well. I just met at the peace conference. He needed a ride back here so I offered to let him come."

"Speaking of dads," Katara said, glancing around. "Where's my dad?" She waved when she spotted Hakoda at the far end of the courtyard. He smiled and waved back. Katara glanced back down at her dress. "My dad's going to think I'm crazy. I look like a mess."

Aang laughed and Katara started walking towards Hakoda.

"Katara?"

She turned around and Aang whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened in surprise before a smile lit up her face. She laughed and hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered before running off to meet her father.

* * *

Hakoda watched his daughter and the Avatar talk. Although he knew Katara had grown up, he couldn't help but marvel at the young woman she had become. She looked just like Kya it was uncanny. Sometimes, Hakoda could have sworn that it was Kya not Katara who he was talking to. There were just so many similarities between them.

Katara started walking towards him, but Hakoda noticed she stopped when the airbender called her name. He whispered something to her and her eyes widened in surprise and she laughed. Hakoda began wondering what made her so happy but she was already coming towards him.

Hakoda raised an eyebrow. "I was beginning to think you forgot about me," he teased.

Katara just hugged him. "I wouldn't," she said. "Sokka on the other hand, might. He's got food and Suki, his two favorite things."

Hakoda laughed. "You're right. Well, I'd better go see him. Do I even need to ask where he is?"

"One guess, Dad."

Hakoda laughed and disappeared into the crowd. Katara turned around to find Rina in an animated conversation with the Avatar.

"And Katara's secretly a fortune teller," she heard the little six-year old say.

"She is?" Aang said, pretending to sounding surprised. "I never knew and I've known her for a long time."

Rina nodded vigorously. "She's the best fortune teller ever."

"I'm sure she is."

"She showed me how to dance, Mr. Avatar."

Katara burst out laughing. She had heard lots of people refer to Aang as Avatar, but the idea of someone calling him _Mr_. Avatar was hilarious.

"Katara," Rina cried. "I was just telling Mr. Avatar what we did today."

"Sounds like you two had a lot of fun," Chang said. "Thank you for looking after my daughter, Katara. I know it wasn't easy."

Katara shook her head. "I enjoyed it. Maybe a little too much," she said, motioning to her appearance.

Chang laughed. "It's good to see a young lady enjoying herself. And if I may say so, I don't think your day with Rina has done anything to mar your appearance. If anything, it enhances it."

Katara murmured a thank you, aware that Mr. Chang's words echoed what Aang had whispered to her earlier. His words still rang in her ears. _I think you look beautiful_.

"Well, I better get going. I'm anxious to see my wife again. Come along, Rina."

Rina threw her arms around Katara. "Thank you so much, Katara. This was the best ball ever."

Katara laughed and returned the hug. "Thank _you_," she said. "You helped me be a little girl again for one day."

Rina beamed. "One day, we can do it again."

Katara nodded in agreement. "Bye, Rina."

Rina waved and followed her father indoors.

"Sounds like you had an interesting day," Aang said, watching the two leave.

Katara shrugged. "The usual: running around, climbing trees, falling into ponds."

"You'd think that after all these years you would have learned something about balance," the airbender joked.

Katara stuck her tongue out at him. "I have. I just tripped over my dress and fell."

And they both burst out laughing.

"So how was the peace conference?" Katara asked.

"Boring," Aang replied. "As always."

"I'm sure something interesting must have happened. You must have met some interesting girls."

"Well there was this one girl…" Aang began and Katara wished she had kept her mouth shut. She smiled but Aang caught the look of disappointment in her eyes.

"I was just kidding," he said, quietly. "There was no other girl. Besides, the entire time, I was missing you."

* * *

Quon stood at the entrance of the courtyard, debating whether or not to enter and talk to Katara. Sokka had promised to "pummel" him if he did anything to Katara but surely talking with her wasn't wrong. He sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. The sun was slowly slipping past the horizon and in another few hours, the party would be over. Jaw set, the young man walked purposefully towards the opposite end of the courtyard. But he stopped when he noticed the waterbender wasn't alone. He ducked behind a tree and felt disappointment wash over him. Someone had already beaten him to it. He listened to their conversation. From what he heard, it looked like it whoever it was knew Katara pretty well. With a pang, Quon realized that the other figure was the Avatar. The Avatar whispered something to her and for a moment, she just blinked. He was already making his way back to the ballroom when she whispered something back to him. Now that he Avatar and Katara were together again, Quon knew he didn't stand a chance. Crestfallen, he slipped back into the ballroom, vowing to forget all about the beautiful girl in the courtyard.

* * *

Under normal circumstances, either Katara or Aang would have noticed the figure approaching them, but they were so wrapped up in their conversation, neither one noticed when the figure started walking towards them and when the figure ducked behind a tree.

"You missed me?" Katara repeated.

Aang nodded.

"Why?"

He leaned forward and whispered four simple words. "Because I love you."

Neither one of the noticed the figure slinking away when Katara whispered her reply and kissed him.


End file.
